One Step at a Time
by Mopsy-Spiral
Summary: A story depicting the evolution of Kurt and Blaine's physical relationship.


A/N: At each break, POV is switched. Starts out with Kurt. Figured this'd be more interesting than a single POV and it would let me have more freedom to explore each character and their thoughts/actions/et cetera.

Also, this will be presented in a few stages, to mark their growing relationship. Not necessarily presented in order. This, for example, is the beginning of a very physical relationship. I have ideas before they reach this stage that I'll add in later.

With that in mind, this story will stay above the belt. More precisely, above the waist. So the M rating is for later chapters. This I would put as T

-I've been through it again and fixed some mistakes :)

* * *

><p>This whole relationship was changing Kurt. There were so many things that he always thought would be such turn-offs, but on the right person, made him go crazy. He couldn't even explain how or why, but when it came to Blaine, he was a goner.<p>

At the beginning, the younger boy spent much of his time being very uncomfortable. Yes, he had read the pamphlets his father had given him, but that was no where near experiencing the stuff himself.

They had started off slow. The relationship was new and neither wanted to make a wrong move. The first oddity Kurt noticed was that he loved when Blaine played with his hair. After hours of getting it ready, the older boy could destroy the hard work with a swipe of his hand. But feeling that hand in his hair, pulling him closer, holding on for dear life. Just thinking about it made his heart race. Those hands made the nerves at the top of his spine tingle, stopping most coherent thoughts. All he could think of was Blaine's lips on his. First, starting out lightly, almost teasingly. Nipping here and there. Then abruptly changing tactics and catching him off guard.

The kisses would deepen, tongues battling for territory, air becoming a second-hand necessity.

Pulling apart, Kurt felt Blaine rest his forehead on his own. Opening his eyes, he was met by a sea of hazel. They stared at each other, breathing heavily, trying to gain appearances of composure. The dark haired boy leaned toward him, and Kurt braced himself for the kiss, but it never came. Instead, he felt a breath beside his ear.

"If you thought that was good," Blaine whispered, "wait for this."

Kurt let out an audible gasp as the short boy turned his head slightly and placed a kiss behind his ear. Blaine giggled once before doing it again. Kurt's hand, which had rested on Blaine's shoulders, tightened for a moment and then released. This must have been a good sign for the Warblerand he started to place feather light kisses along the brunettes neck, slowly making his way down. Once in a while, Kurt would involuntarily moan, causing Blaine to pause for a moment and explore the area a little more. By the time the collar bone was reached, Kurt's hands couldn't unclench themselves from Blaine, not even to save his life.

Blaine gently pushed Kurt back up against the pillows at the head of the bed and maneuvered himself on top. With one leg on either side of the brunettes hips, he was now in complete power. Kurt looked up at him, eyes filled with apprehension, but also curiosity, love, and want. The dark haired boy smirked and leaned down, pausing centimeters above Kurt's lips.

"Don't you want me baby," he sang as Kurt's back arched up toward him. Blaine lowered his head once more to the younger boys neck, remembering exactly the weak spot, and nuzzled it, loving the feeling of Kurt squirming beneath him.

"Blaine" Kurt rasped, hands finding their way into his curly hair. Blaine moaned as Kurt massaged his head with slender fingers, chastising his thoughts for jumping ahead to what other things those fingers could be doing.

Kurt leaned against the pillows, concentrating on breathing. The things that Blaine were doing to him felt amazing. The pleasure was almost too much for his body to handle. His toes were curling, his hands moved from Blaine's hair to his back. There was no way he could keep still.

He sucked in his breath as Blaine abandoned his neck for his collar bone, alternating kisses and nips.

Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. Grabbing Blaine's face, he slammed his lips against the other boys. The taller boy fought to gain a sitting position, using one arm to prop himself up and cradling the jaw of his boyfriend. Once stable, Kurt performed a most acrobatic stunt: grabbing Blaine firmly around the waist with one arm, lifting him up to free his own legs then laying the shorter boy back down and effectivly becoming the man on top.

This was a new sensation for Blaine. He was very surprised at Kurt's strength, but once he took a moment to think about it, shouldn't have been. Often times he found himself admiring the muscular arms of the brunette but their power never came to mind. He had been taken completely off guard and could look up only in shock to see the smirk that was spread across Kurt's face.

"This," the younger boy said, "will be payback."

* * *

><p>AN 2.0

I like to thank Sarafina, my wonderful Beta for all my stories. You are so amazing, there are just no words.

And to everyone for the reviews/favs/alerts for Backtage and Lucky Charm. You guys just make me smile so much. I know those say that they are complete, but if anyone wants me to continue those stories in any fashion, let me know and it will be taken into consideration.

So please, if you read this and like and and want to see more of it, REVIEW. Even if it's just a word or two, just to let me know you're there and reading. :)

Peace!


End file.
